Thorn In My Side
by Ryu Okami
Summary: Mother 3 -Songfic- Hay una espina en mi costado... Sin importar que pase, sé que ustedes dos siguen a mi lado.


Mi primer fic! Yahoo! *Salta de emoción*, y lo mejor de todo, es que se trata de, ni más ni menos, de Mother.

Es un Songfic Oneshot acerca de los sentimientos de Lucas DESPUÉS de los sucesos de Mother 3. Le dí un aspecto maduro porque estoy harto de que al pobre de Lucas lo pinten de niñito llorón U_U

La canción, por cierto, es "Thorn in my side", de la genialosososa banda Bon Jovi.

Espero que les guste, y espero Reviews! 

* * *

><p><em>Thorn in my side,<em>

_you're always there._

_Just to remind me,_

_that I still care._

Los recuerdos duelen, y no sé porque. Las cosas siempre van a estar ahí, para bien o para mal. Casi como si fueran una espinita, clavada en tu costado, siempre ensartada para causar daño. Antes, creí que mi mundo se iba a caer a pedazos, que ya no había nada para mi. Pero me di cuenta que las cosas no desaparecerán solo llorando cual bebé. La tristeza y la melancolía no son la solución a las cosas. Nunca.

_Thorn in my side,_

_you won't let me go._

_Right there beside me,_

_to let me know:_

_I've been pushed around,_

_been knocked down._

_Lost a round or three._

_Life took a couple of things I loved,_

_when I was too blind to see._

Recuerdo cuando, en las noches, lloraba desesperadamente, preguntándome _¿porqué a mi? ¿porqué tengo que sufrir tanto?, ¿donde estás, mamita?, ¿donde estás, Claus? _

Si: las cosas eran tropiezos tras tropiezos. Caídas tras caídas. Y por ello, a veces me pongo a pensar si fué mi culpa, si por mí sucedió lo que sucedió. ¿Tal vez no los amé lo suficiente?, ¿Tan ciego fui para no ver que no los quize con mi alma?

_Thorn in my side,_

_you just won't quit._

_Once in a while when I crack a smile,_

_you rub my face in it._

_Thorn in my side,_

_you won't let me run._

_God bless the fights,_

_that I've lost and won._

Las cosas ahora no parecen tan difíciles. Después de todo, aún tengo a mi padre, que sigue siendo igual, o más amoroso conmigo. Mi perro Boney, es el perro más fiel del mundo. Nunca se apartó de mi lado, ni lo hace ahora. Y ni hablar de Duster, o de Kumatora. A cada rato Kumatora viene de visita desde su castillo de Oshoe, no deja de presumir que su nuevo "reino" es perfecto. Es lindo tener una amiga dueña de un castillo.

Y al pobre de Duster, su padre no lo deja descanzar ni un momento. Pero de vez en cuando pasa a la casa a contarnos nuevas historias de los lugares que visita en cada uno de sus viajes. Y claro, nos muestra los objetos que se ha "encontrado" en ellos...

Ahora lo veo. Y claramente. Tal vez ya no los tenga a ustedes, pero aún hay personas que me rodean, y que me quieren. Ahora veo... el amor.

_But I'll survive._

_I gave up on luck but I'm still getting by._

_Yeah I'm going to be alright._

_You can test my faith,_

_but you can't take my pride._

_Thorn in my side, thorn in my side..._

Mamá:

Ya no pienso acerca de los enojos que te causé. La culpa que sentía desapareció. Ahora el recuerdo de cuando nos lanzaste a mi y a mi hermano al rio para salvar nuestras jóvenes vidas es solo niebla en mi mente. Ya no me siento junto a papá a llorarte desespeadamente, mientras nos hacíamos la misma pregunta, una y otra vez. Estoy tranquilo. Pero, lo que aún recuerdo, son tus últimas palabras: _"Pase lo que pase, siempre los amaré..."_.

Y sé que donde quiera que estés, sigues amándonos. A todos.

Claus:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la úlima vez que tuve pesadillas, imaginando cómo ése cerdo corrompía tu pobre cuerpecito, hasta dejarte reducido a una pila de fierros. Ya no. Ahora en lo único que pienso es en los momentos divertidos que tuvimos juntos, ¿recuerdas cuando golpeábamos a los Dragos?. Aún los pocos que quedan ahora son amistosos, y dejarse ser golpeados sigue siendo su juego favorito. De ti no pienso nada malo, porque supiste reconocer lo que hiciste, y hasta te disculpaste por ello. Aún puedo ver esa linda sonrisa en tu cara cuando te abrazé por última vez...

Aún así, los extraño. Pero cuando me entran ganas de llorar, solo cierro los ojos, e imagino sus caras. Y de esa forma gano fuerza para superar todo. Inclusive, ésa espina en mi costado, se convierte en esperanza...

_Con amor: Lucas_


End file.
